After Tonight
by fifi1
Summary: This story concentrates on oh so hot Brian and Justin and the character I made up. - anyways... alto can change after one night! he he he. please read and review! thank you!


~* Queer as folk After Tonight *~  
  
HEY ALL. this is my first QAF Fan fic. please review after and tell me what you think. I really want to know what I'm doing right & wrong. anyways I hope you like it. thank you.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own anything of queer as folk but I do own the plot and the characters I made up.  
  
It was a cold November night. Not one cloud in the sky. But that didn't affect Brian or any other gay men in Pittsburgh. Inside Babylon was like being in Palms Spring. Everyone was hot.. In more ways then one! Brian was. Well where else would Brian be.  
"Back room probably!" answered Emmett to Justin who was looking for Brian.  
Justin made his way through the backroom doors. He could barely see his way because of the darkness of the black lights. Men moaning and groaning in every corner from pure sensation made Justin lust for Brian even more. He found Brian at the very back of the back room getting a blow job from some guy. Justin pushed the guy away from Brian and finished the job.  
"What did you do that for, he was good." said Brian in a state of bliss. right before he shot.  
"I'm better!" Justin responded in a matter a fact sort of way.  
"Well don't et to comfortable." Brian added.  
"Oh?" asked Justin.  
Brian bent down and whispered into Justin's ear.  
"Let's get out of this cum infested place and go to my place and fuck, what do you say?"  
"What if I said no?" replied Justin.  
"You would never turn down a good fuck!" added Brian.  
"Actually make that amazing fuck!" Brian added again.  
"Your right, what was I thinking!" Justin said smiling.  
Brian saw why Debbie called him sunshine. On their way to Brian's jeep, Brian spun Justin then pulled him into an alley while passionately kissing him all over.  
"I thought we were going to your place?" asked Justin, in between kisses.  
"I couldn't wait!" Brian said pulling down his and Justin's pants.  
Justin turned around waiting to receive Brian's full hard coq.but it never came. Justin heard Brian walk away.  
"What's wrong. cat got you coq?" Justin said jokingly while turning around.  
He saw Brian bending over something at the end of the alley.  
"Fuck.just what we need right now. A fucking dead chick!" Brian said in disgust.  
"What! Really?" Justin exclaimed running over. "Oh fuck. wait she still has a pulse. Call the police or and ambulance. My cell is over there. NOW!" Brian said covering the young woman's naked body with his coat.  
The ambulance came within minutes. The paramedics put her on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance.  
"One of you coming?" The paramedic asked. "Yah, I'll come." Brian answered walking over to the ambulance.  
"Brian?" Justin exclaimed.  
"Oh sorry I almost forgot!" Brian said walking over to Justin and enveloping him into a passionate kiss.  
"The police will want to question you. so tell them what happened and come meet me at the hospital." Brian answered a confused Justin. With that he gave Justin yet another kiss and left in the ambulance.  
  
The ambulance ride was a hard one.  
"He your boyfriend or something?" asked one of the paramedics.  
"I guess you could say that. I've fucked him more then once so yah you could say that." Brian answered giving that oh so sexy smirk of his, leaving the paramedic with his mouth open.  
"Right." the paramedic replied.  
"What you've never met a fucking queer?" Brian asked.  
"Well.." The paramedic started.  
"Thought so!" interrupted Brian.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Brian was not allowed to see the girl until such time was notified. Justin arrived half an hour later. Brian was glad to see him so he wouldn't have to wait in total boredom. At least he could fuck Justin in the men's room when he got truly bored.  
"That was so fucking long!" Justin told Brian about what he had said to the police.  
"Well then little one. Wanna quickie?" Brian responded.  
"Now? In a hospital?" Justin wondered.  
"Life's not worth living if you don't take risks." Brian told him in a British accent.  
"What are you waiting for then old man?" Justin added jokingly.  
Brian led Justin to the nearest men's room as quick as he could. He pushed Justin into one of the stalls and smothered him in kisses. It was hot! Justin turned around out of habit and he and Brian pulled down each other's pants just enough to do the job. Brian slowly stuck his long hard coq inside of Justin. Justin not ready for it let out a gasp and then a long moan. Brian taking it slowly still went in and out of Justin maintaining a smooth rhythm. Justin turned his head to kiss Brian so roughly that it was Brian's turn to gasp. When they were both satisfied they got decent again and pushed each other around to get out of the stall first. Right when Brian got out of the stall a man in his late 20's came in and watched Brian then Justin come out of the stall. Putting two and two together he looked back just in time to see Brian's evil smirk.  
"Did you see his face?" Justin said laughing.  
"He'll have bad dreams for a long time!" Brian added.  
At that moment the doctor came over to them.  
"Mr. Kinney.is it?" asked the doctor.  
Brian nodded.  
"Right, well Jillian is stable right now, so it will be alright to go in and see her. Though she is not awake. We don't know when she will wake because she has suffered from a great deal of trauma tonight. She was rapped and beaten. No loud noises in there and be quiet please." said the doctor.  
"Thanks doc." Brian answered.  
Brian and Justin made their way over to Jillian's hospital room. When they got in they saw Jillian lying in the hospital bed with dozen's of tubes hooked up to her. She wasn't awake, just like the doctor had said. Brian approached her, leaned over and moved her curly hair out of her face. Like magic, Jillian woke at the touch of Brian's hand.  
"Who are you?" Jillian said weakly.  
"Brian Kinney" he said.  
"He's the man that saved you. If it weren't for him you'd probably still be in the alley." added Justin.  
"Thanks" she said.  
"Its nothing." responded Brian.  
"Justin go tell the doc that she's awake." Brian asked Justin.  
"Yah, sure." answered Justin.  
Two minutes later Justin returned with the doctor.  
"What happened?" asked the doctor.  
"Nothing I just touched her face and she woke up." Brian stated.  
"Well you must be some kind of god, nice work." said the doctor.  
"I could have told you that!" Brian answered. 


End file.
